


一夜

by RickyLover



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyLover/pseuds/RickyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个沃利偷潜进迪克房间的故事。不要把它想得太美好（喂！</p>
            </blockquote>





	一夜

沃利是偷偷潜进迪克的公寓的。他不像迪克那样擅长潜行，但他仍旧踮起脚尖屏住呼吸，靠近那个裹在被子里熟睡的人。

他使用超能力来到布鲁德海文只需要极短的时间，但当他潜进迪克的窗户，就必须和房间中的寂静融为一体。

沃利小心翼翼地绕过床尾，现在他和那个人只有一个身的距离。他看见迪克散在地上的制服，沃利知道，他从来放不好自己的制服，而沃利只是淡淡一笑，并不打算帮他拾起。浓黑夜色中散落的微光不足以照亮迪克的睡脸，但沃利知道，他睡得很沉。

他睡得很沉，却没有一个美好的梦。

沃利能够猜到，那些一个人的日子并不好过，布鲁德海文不是一个适合生活的地方，那些无休无止的追逐打斗，不分白天黑夜，压都能压死他。

偏偏他又从来学不会逃离。

而偏偏他只是一个普通人。

无论他受过多么严格的训练，有过多么丰富的经验，他都只是个普通人，只是血肉之躯。

他会受伤。

沃利记得那些撕破皮肉泛着鲜血的伤口，那要花上他很久的时间去愈合，而有的会永留下永远痕迹。沃利最后一次为迪克包扎伤口的情形还历历在目。但那毕竟是在多年以前，在闪电侠还是闪电小子的时候，在夜翼还是罗宾的时候，在他们都天真的以为彼此会一直一直在一起的时候。

他们相识很久，离别的时间亦不算短。

说不清是什么东西开始改变了，他们的人生轨迹渐行渐远。他们都承担的越来越多多，所以留给彼此的越来越少。

迪克在一开始离开泰坦之后，也常常和沃利打电话。当电话铃声戛然而止随后熟悉的人声在电话那头响起时，迪克却总是哽咽着把想说的话吞进肚子里，再装作若无其事地说起闲话。

可他厌倦了这样的日子。明明是沃利先离开了泰坦，离开了自己，凭什么每一次都是自己主动去联系对方？他不明白，自己到底在期盼些什么，渴望些什么，坚持些什么，不明白自己又是因何而失落、因谁而困顿。

于是他尝试着忘却，他全情投入在工作中，把所有的时间和精力都交付给正义。但旧时光的印记就像是毒品，根植在细胞里难以戒断。迪克无数次拿起电话却又挣扎着放下。哪怕是在警局里，他也总有私自占用公家电话的冲动。一旦他感觉到寂寞。

但他们还是会相遇，一道红色的闪电和一只蓝色的大鸟，说不准就在哪个不安宁的夜晚相遇了。他们像过去那样默契的配合，却不言语。迪克仍是不知道应该说什么，他把埋怨和伤感掩藏进明媚的笑容里，问沃利要不要吃点东西。

沃利不会拒绝，他不知道如何拒绝，但他也不明着说同意。他只是如同对待一个稀松平常的老友，用一两句话叙叙家常，然后委婉地向蓝鸟告别。

迪克留不住他，也不敢留住他。但他总在分别之际微笑着说：

“老兄，一定要常联系啊。”

“一定。”沃利转身之前如是说。

但迪克从来等不到沃利的电话。

沃利害怕过于频繁的交流会改变他们之间的关系。他选择了一条更坚决的道路，代价大概就是放弃和迪克朝夕相处的时间。在他做出这个决定之时，就不再奢求还能获得迪克的任何关于爱的承诺。

早在他们各奔东西之前，沃利就明白，有的东西已经悄然改变，或者说有的改变终究不会发生。毕竟他和迪克从来没有对彼此说爱，他们也许从来都不是恋人。

但有时候，或许只是一瞬间的错觉，他会想起迪克，想他想到疯狂。这样的思绪如流水般渗入他脑海的每一个空虚的空隙，他自嘲着逃不掉，于是他觉得自己可以做点什么。

他来到迪克的城市，进入迪克的房间，站到他面前。

而迪克看不见。

沃利留恋着他的味道，感受着他的呼吸，从被子的形状勾勒那个人身体的线条。他不敢靠的更近，他害怕把迪克从睡梦中惊醒，那样的话，他就再也找不出理由逃避。

他天真地认定迪克值得更好的人，而自己可以一直这样悄悄的、悄悄地靠近他，看着他，假装是一种陪伴。再静静地等待着时光抹平印迹，终有一天，他能彻底放手。

当皎洁的月光让天空中所有星辰都黯然失色的时候，沃利离开了那里。月光透过窗户，留下他潜逃的背影。

在梦中，迪克注视着沃利渐渐远去的身影。他在梦中的叹息，转化成枕边一声不明意味的呓语。

这一个夜晚还很漫长。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是补漫画的时候看到迪克每次和沃利见面都嘱咐一句加强联系，所以我就想，其实沃利不是不联系，而是不敢联系，但他总是在迪克不知道的时候悄悄跑过来看他。


End file.
